role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
IbisMask
IbisMask (イビスマスク Ibisumasuku) is a Nocturne musketeer and RP character created and used by Mandolore Shepard Personality When it comes to IbisMask's personality, she cares about those she fights along side and whom she protects. She also can be quite witty. History Backstory IbisMask was born in Reims, France in the universe she is from. When she was young, she dreamed about becoming a musketeer. She trained herself on how to use a musket and a rapier. Then the day came where she learned that she had a chance to join the ranks of the musketeers. After all her hard work, she succeeded in her dream when she officially became a musketeer. Debut: The Mission Without FlamingoMask IbisMask made her debut in Minneapolis where she started her battle against Sedegan by firing a bullet from her musket at him. Since it missed she then got up close to him and switched to using her rapier. During the battle with him, she got hit in the left arm and right leg from Sedegan's attacks. After the battle, she thanked Neo SquidMask and Machine G for the help. However, she was undecided of what to think about Kamen Rider Gemn. She then walked off. Alien Babarue's Crossfire IbisMask made her next appearance in Mankato where she was doing some sparring practice until she heard the sound of roaring. She then changed to her 50 meter kaiju height before firing a bullet at Bemular. Later in the battle, she used her rapier while fighting Crescent. During the battle with him, her cape got scorched. After the battle, she introduced herself to Kamen Rider Kurutta. She then said bye to him, Neo SquidMask and IguanaGoji before walking off. Wrath of Ramlot: Part 1: Battle in Reims IbisMask made her next appearance in Reims where she fought against Ramlot of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters. She first revealed her presence by firing a bullet from her musket at his scarabs. Later after Ramlot had fled, and taking Unit 6 Meruka with him, IbisMask introduced herself to Robo Lass and Unit 9 Pluna. She then discovered the note that Ramlot had dropped. Aterwords, IbisMask decided to join Robo Garrison to help rescue Meruka. Wrath of Ramlot: Part 2: Battle in Nuremberg Castle WIP Christmas Party IbisMask made her next appearance in the Robo Garrison base, where the Christmas party was held. During the party, she chatted with Meruka and Unit 7 Furuka. Later during the party, she went over to have a chat with CondorMask. Hours later, she along with every other member of Robo Garrison and some of the members of Flamingo Squadron cleaned up the debris from the party. HydraMask's Attack IbisMask made her next appearance in Osaka where she was taking a stroll with Robo Lass. During the stroll, the two of them were attacked by Centurion Shadelinqs. As the the fight went on, PteraMask showed up to help. Later, IbisMask used her musket and noticed a Nocturne with nine heads on top of a building. IbisMask then went to go battle said Nocturne. During the battle with HydraMask, IbisMask managed to score a hit with her rapier. However, later in the battle HydraMask bit hard on IbisMask's right leg. That caused IbisMask to let out a really loud scream. Later after HydraMask had fled, IbisMask got carried by PteraMask back to the Robo Garrison base. Once they got to the base, IbisMask had her right leg examined by Pluna. After hearing that her leg had been broken, IbisMask was told that she would be removed for active duty for a while. Unit 5 Brownie Joins Robo Garrison IbisMask made her next appearance in the Robo Garrison base where she listened to Robo Lass talk about the recent attacks by HydraMask. IbisMask then said that due to her getting injured the group was a little short when it came to protecting Osaka. She then stated that ever since Pluna had become the team's medic, there was an opening for the deputy leader position. IbisMask was then present when it was decided that Brownie would become the new deputy leader of Robo Garrison. Lipsyncher Attacks IbisMask made a cameo appearance in the Robo Garrison Base where she reported that she had heard reports of a lipstick monster attacking. She also listened to Robo Lass tell about the time she (Robo Lass) had fought Redeye in Everett. Pino WIP Pino II IbisMask continued searching for the missing kids alongside FlamingoMask and PegasusMask. As they were searching, she talked about how back during her training she had been trained by FrogMask. She then saw FrogMask appear to help out with the search for the missing kids. Later the group discovered that Pino had captured some kids, which led to a fight. IbisMask did some joint attacks alongside FrogMask. Later after Pino had fled, four Shadelinqs captured KitsuneMask. Later the group was attacked by the Cuca Flying Wand sent by CucaMask. The next day, IbisMask said farewell to FrogMask as he headed off. Pino III: The Last Stand IbisMask continued her search for the kids when she got a call from Robo Lass wondering how the mission was going. During the conversation, IbisMask got embarrassed when Robo Lass suggested that IbisMask was looking for a boyfriend. Later during the mission, after rescuing KitsuneMask, the group decided to rest for the night. That was when CobraMask and HydraMask showed up. Then IbisMask fought HydraMask alongside PteraMask, HawkMask, and YetiMask. The battle lasted until HydraMask retreated due to having her right arm sliced off by YetiMask. Later, the four regrouped with FlamingoMask, PegasusMask and KitsuneMask. Then the group fought against Pino again. During the battle with Pino, IbisMask realized that she had romantic feelings for PegasusMask. Later after CucaMask and Pino had been defeated, IbisMask went to go report the mission outcome to Robo Lass. Lepus vs Brownie and BunnyMask: Battle of the Bunnies! IbisMask made a cameo appearance in the Robo Garrison base where she had a laugh when she had a thought about SwanMask wearing a dancer outfit. After hearing a news report, IbisMask then told Robo Lass that Brownie had gone out for a patrol and that someone needed to alert Brownie. Abilities * Musket: IbisMask's weapon of choice for attacking from a distance. It can switch between "Bullet Mode" and "Energy Mode" * Rapier: IbisMask's weapon of choice when fighting up close * Size Change: IbisMask can change her size between her normal height and kaiju height * Double Rapier Attack: IbisMask can perform this joint attack with another rapier user. She first used this attack alongside FrogMask. Weaknesses * Weakens in Light : As a Nocturne, light attacks weaken her * Phasmophobia: IbisMask is afraid of ghosts Trivia * The shorthand for her name is: IIM * Normal height wise, IbisMask is Mandolore Shepard's tallest female Nocturne. * IbisMask referenced The Mandalorian when she mentioned "Baby Yoda" when in a conversation with Robo Lass. Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Bird motifs